


Stranded

by Salazar101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Junkfish AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: Mako is stranded on a deserted island after a big storm... or perhaps it's not so deserted after all





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my patreon a couple years ago but I'm sharing it here now!

The water was turning choppy as the waves started to rise and lap against his boat. Sometimes they were like the lick of a friendly dog, but now it was like a wolf's tongue running over it's fangs. Mako looked up and saw dark clouds on the horizon...  _ behind him _ . He swore, reaching down to ramp the motor up, abandoning his crab traps to the storm, so he wouldn't later abandon his life. He couldn't go back to the harbor without passing through the worst of the storm, so maybe he could find some shitty little island and harbor there until it the worst of it was over.

Funny thing about storms, they were always faster than a boat. Before too long the waves were nearly capsizing him, seawater splashing over his body and over his deck, sending anything not tied down into the ocean to be eaten up by the violent waves. Mako roared as he struggled to control his boat, “Move, you bitch!” he yelled, spraying water from his lips. He was soaked to the bone, and even with his massive arms, he couldn't fight a storm. A massive wave crashed over the edge of the deck and Mako had just enough time to see it looming over him before he was slammed to the deck and his head smashed against his railing.

There was darkness, then, and at least it was peaceful.

Mako woke up to the gentle sound of water lapping against his thighs. He coughed some water from his lungs, twisting and coughing out more water, dragging himself blindly up whatever beach he'd landed on until he couldn't feel the water on him anymore, and he could collapse on the sand, wheezing for breath. It was hot out, and he could tell if he opened his eyes he would be blinded by the light of day. Slowly, carefully, Mako squinted open his eyes, seeing the pure white beach he was he was laying on stretch out for less than a mile before it curved out of sight. So whatever shit hole island he'd landed on, it wasn't very big.

Something slithered behind him, coming from the water, but it wasn't the hiss of water sliding down the sand. It was like... something  _ dragging _ itself  _ out _ of the water. Mako held very still, eyes opened to mere slits as he listened to the dragging sound. Now he could hear breathing... panting... but what kind of animal made that noise? Whatever it was, it shrieked, and suddenly claws were tearing at him and teeth sank into his shoulder. Mako yelled in pain, rolling over and elbowing the thing off him. He scrambled up to see a merman, of all things, thrashing in the sand, Mako's blood on his lips.

It lunged for him again and it had power behind that massive tail, it managed to knock Mako off his feet, teeth going for his throat. Mako roared, hands wrapping around the merman's slippery neck, digging into his gills until the thing tried to wiggle away, shrieking with pain as it flopped and thrashed violently, but Mako didn't let up, he was going to kill this slimy fish!

A clawed hand lashed out, scratching down his face, and Mako finally let go, crying out in pain and covering his bleeding face. The merman, still hissing and sobbing with pain, thrashed back into the water and disappeared under the gentle waves. Mako was left, gasping and bleeding in the sand.

He used what was left of his shirt to bandage up his shoulder and put pressure against the scratches on his face. With nothing else to do, he explored his little island, perhaps his future grave. The beach was gorgeous, but further in it was mostly rock, and it was treacherous. Mako gave up trying to climb it after his foot felt through a thin part and he nearly broke his leg. There was no food, no fresh water, and from the highest point he could reach, no civilization nearby. There wasn't even anything dry to make a signal fire with.

He huffed and instead gathered up what rocks he could, lining them up on the white beach to spell S.O.S. It was the best he could do. A small, shallow cave was near the beach, and by the time Mako made it back, he paused to see some fish, looking fresh caught, stacked up on the sand. He glanced around suspiciously, but the sun was setting and it was too dim to see much. Mako sat down and tore open the first fish with his bare teeth, devouring everything. The eyeballs popped with moisture in his mouth, but he would need fresh water or he'd dehydrate long before he would starve. He ate the second and third fish, but left the fourth for tomorrow.

With nothing else to do, and with a surprisingly full belly, he fell asleep. The next morning light streamed into his cave and woke him up. Reluctantly, Mako sat up, fingers feeling along the scratches on his face. They felt hot, maybe a little puffy. Might be getting infected. He grumbled and at his two remaining fish, glancing around the cave now that he could see. It was completely bare, but for a pool of water at the very back, rippling gently. Mako examined it, but it was clearly ocean water and he ignored it. He instead left the cave to sit shirtless by his S.O.S rocks and hope some plane would fly over head. Surely by now he would have been reported missing...right?

As the sun set he trudged back to his little cave, throat parched and belly rumbling. He'd tried to catch fish in the shallows, but it was empty of life, oddly enough. Like something had hunted all the fish away. His little cave would probably be his tomb—he froze in the entrance. Not only were there more fish, but there was a jug, of what appeared to be water.

“Is someone there?” he called, “hey! Come out here!”

No answer, and he hadn't seen another soul on the beach, they'd have to walk right past him to get into the cave. The only other way in was... that tunnel that connected to the ocean. Mako hesitantly walked forward to look down into the water, but it was too dark to see anything. He turned instead to pick up the jug and open the cap, sniffing it, then tasting it on the tip of his tongue. It... it was fresh water, and it tasted clean. He guzzled some down, but not too much, and then ate a few more fish. Who, or what, would be feeding and watering him, but not getting him help? Or maybe they had and it would just take time to get there?

Maybe he was going crazy.

Mako laid down close to the hole, evened out his breathing... and waited. He probably did fall asleep at some point, because it seemed like only seconds later he was hearing the water ripple and splash. He opened his eyes just a little, making out a dark shape breaking the water nearly silently. It had wild hair, and long pointed ears, and its eyes glowed orange in the darkness, illuminating the face of the merman who had tried to kill him a day ago. Mako didn't move, waiting to see what it would do.

But it just watched him, one clawed, webbed hand curling around the edge of the hole as he stared at Mako.

“What do you want?” Mako grunted.

The thing hissed, but it seemed more like shock than aggression, and it disappeared back into the dark water. If it had wanted to kill him, why didn't it do so when he thought he was asleep? Why leave water and food? If it was trying to save him now, why the fuck had it tried to kill him to begin with? It didn't make any sense.

Instead of sitting out beside his sign, if rescue was coming he'd hear it from here, and decided to sit by the hole and see if the merman would come back. Sure enough, that head shyly poked up from the water about noon, giving Mako a nervous look as he pulled some fish out of the water and placed them on the sand, glowing eyes never leaving Mako as he did so.

“You did this,” Mako grunted, pointing at his face. The scratches ached almost constantly, and his face felt tight as they swelled, “you son of a bitch.”

The merman dipped a little lower into the water, only his eyes visible. He looked almost ashamed. He bobbed back up, his wild hair sticking this way and that as he moved closer to the lip, hand resting in the dirt. “Strong,” he said, looking up at Mako.

Mako scowled, he didn't know shit about merman. They were nearly extinct, and they were omnivores but had been known to kill humans in the past. People hunted them for their tails, which were said to cure many different diseases if it was dried up and ground into medicine. Some people said if you cut off a mer's tail, hollowed it out and put it on, you could become a mer whenever you wanted.

Disgusting, all of it.

“What are you doing?” Mako growled, “you tried to kill me.”

“Strong!” the merman repeated, now pushing himself up further so his torso was in the sand. Mako could see him better now that he wasn't attacking him. He had a skinny human body, but his fins were long and gorgeous, sliding down his back, his one arm, and over a tail that was the color of a fire. Mako could see why people might want to cut the tail off this thing. Mako's eyes wandered to the gills on his neck, which were sporting scratches and violent bruises from their fight. He was crawling close to Mako, and he noticed that he was missing one arm, just below the elbow.

Actually, the merman was covered in scars, big nasty ones, and some of his fins were ripped and tattered like he'd met the worst end of a propeller. Mako scoot back so the fishman couldn't get in arm reach of him, wary of those big claws on his hand. The merman frowned a him, “No hurt,” he said.

“Already hurt,” Mako snapped.

“Was gonna eat,” said the merman, like that was a perfectly understandable explanation, and he bared his sharp fangs that had tried to take a chunk out of Mako's shoulder, “but strong. Not eat or hurt. Good mate!”

Mako couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, and the merman took the opportunity to crawl forward and get into Mako's lap, arm wrapping around his neck to haul him up so they were face-to-face. He stank like rotting seaweed and fish, and Mako coughed and turned his head away, trying to shove him away. He was slippering and stubborn, and soon his massive, gorgeous tail was wrapped around him, effectively pinning him in place.

That clawed hand, the one that had so easily ripped open his face, was brushing gently along his wounded shoulder as the merman made a strange coo'ing sound. “Never fight off,” he said, sounding reverent, “good, strong human mate.”

“Find another fish,” Mako snapped, trying and failing to wriggled away. That tail was too long and too strong, he might as well be trying to escape a giant python.

“No fish,” the merman frowned, “human.” He gripped Mako's hand and brought it down, past his flat belly, to a slit on his tail. “Human mate.”

His first instinct was to shove this nasty, slimy thing away... but that was thinking short term. People fucked mermaids and men, when they weren't trying to hunt them to extinction... it wasn't unheard of or taboo, precisely. This merman was trying to keep him alive, wanted to fuck him... perhaps he could get him to get help.

“I'll make you a deal,” said Mako, rubbing his fingers against the slit in the merman's scales, “I'll fuck you and breed you, but in return you have to find help.”

“Help,” the merman repeated, “I can find!”

Mako relaxed a little, letting his fingers slip into the merman's slit, which was warm and tight and wet like a woman's cunt. A smaller slit just above had something like a cock slowly slipping out, long and slippery with a tapered tip. “What's your name?” Mako asked, slipping his fingers in deeper as the merman panted, gills flaring.

The merman let out a series of clicks and shrill scream that had Mako reaching up with his free hand to muffle him, “I don't speak that,” he snapped, “give me a human name!”

The merman giggled, a shrill, grating noise, and pulled Mako's hand away from his mouth, “Jamie.”

Jamie. Fine. Mako reached back to get that tail unwrapped from his waist, and now that Jamie knew he wasn't going to run or attack, he easily uncurled it and let the end slid back into the water. Mako had fucked men and woman in his life, didn't care much one way or another as long as everyone was having a good time, but he had to admit this was a distinctly unique experience. The human-half of Jamie looked skinny and underfed, covered in scars and slime... but he wasn't, well, he wasn't hideous, Mako supposed. Wasn't gorgeous like the mermaids in the story who lured men to their deaths, but he wasn't the ugliest thing Mako had stuck his cock in, and he certainly was eager.

Jamie's cock was all the way out, laying against his heaving belly as Mako fucked him with his fingers. “Mate!” he said, arching and groaning as Mako pushed his fingers in as far as he could. Yeah, this thing could probably take his cock no problem.

Mako huffed and shifted to pin Jamie against the sand, straddling his tail. If his mouth weren't full of wicked teeth or his hand possessing claws that had slashed his face, Mako might have asked him to suck his cock or jerk him off, but instead he pulled his cock out himself, giving it a few firm strokes to get it fully hard as Jamie watched him greedily.

“Big!” he said, “nice breeder!”

Mako sighed, Jamie's broken english was anything but sexy, but he ignored it to lay over him, one arm beside his head as the other rubbed the head between the slits of Jamie's entrance, and then he pushed in. Jamie's body accepted him like he belonged there. His walls were soft as silk, tight, hot, and slick with Jamie's arousal. Jamie almost sucked him down to the hilt, his balls resting against Jamie's scales.

“Fuck,” Mako panted, staring down into Jamie's face, seeing his look of bliss. It was flattering, to say the least, Mako had never had someone look so goddamn happy to have his cock before. He rocked his hips and Jamie wailed, nails digging into the sand as his tapered cock spat out some clear, sticky precum that dripped and mixed with the water still on his belly. Mako used his free hand to grip Jamie's cock and stroke it, it was naturally slick and wet, and Mako wondered idly how good it would feel to get fucked by it.

Jamie whimpered as he was stroked at the same time as he was fucked, it almost seemed to overwhelm him as his eyes rolled back and his lips parted, showing off his mouth full of sharp, wicked teeth. Mako's shoulder and slashes throbbed a bit as he remembered the damage they could do. However Jamie wasn't a threat right now, and he kept his claw in the sand, and Mako had to admit he liked that look of pleasure on his face.

Mako fucked him hard, chasing his own pleasure. His balls slapped wetly against Jamie's tail with every thrust, his cock easily piercing him down to the hilt, in a way Mako found others couldn't handle. Jamie took him with easy, but he never felt loose and sloppy. He huffed and panted, sweat dripping into his cuts, stinging painfully, but it couldn't distract him from Jamie's wet, gripping heat.

“Breed!” Jamie whined desperately.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mako panted, grinding into Jamie as he stroked his cock, “let's see you come first.”

“Ah...ha!” Jamie giggled breathlessly, “a good mate.” He keened as Mako squeezed him and his words fell away into just gasping and groaning. When he came, a surpising amount of seed splashed over his heaving belly and dripped down his sides, and Mako milked him through it. His slit tightened, nearly locking Mako in, pulsing around his cock like a hot throat swallowing eagerly, and he came with a grunt, spilling his come deep inside Jamie's body.

Mako could feel Jamie milking him dry, getting every drop of come before he pulled back. He glanced down and watched as his cock softened and slipped back into its slit, while his hole closed up, showing nothing but smooth scales, keeping all that seed deep inside him. Jamie looked pleased as he sat up on his elbows, wild hair full of sand and lips quirked into a lazy smile. “Good mate, strong seed,” he said, reaching up to gently trace his claws along Mako's arm.

“So you'll get help, now?” Mako asked, still trying to catch his breath.

Jamie nodded, and when Mako got off of him, and wriggled backwards and disappeared into the water; and just like that, Mako was alone again. He tucked his cock back into his pants, drank more water, ate another raw fish, and waited. And waited. And waited. The day passed slowly, and Mako walked between the little cave and the beach, squinting out at the horizon, hoping to see a ship, or to the sky, hoping to see a rescue plane. How far away could the storm have really carried him?

It wasn't until the next morning, Mako drinking the last of his water on the beach, that Jamie flopped up from the waves. Mako stood up and walked closer, crouching down as water lapped around his calves and Jamie rolled to sit up a little and grin at him, “Help!” he chirped, pointing into the distance. Sure enough, like a dot on the horizon, was a ship. Mako let out a relieved breath, he'd been half convinced that Jamie had just abandoned him here once he'd gotten what he wanted.

“Well... thanks,” said Mako, expecting Jamie to slip away.

The boat was getting closer rapidly, it was a fast one that was for sure. Jamie glanced at it, then back at Mako, orange eyes wide, “Go away?”

“Yes,” said Mako dryly, “obviously.”

“Forever?” Jamie asked, shifting closer.

Mako fell silent, what did this merman expect from him? To come back to this miserable little shithole of an island? Just to fuck him? He wouldn't come for the conversation, the thing barely spoke English.

“Visit?” Jamie asked, eyes full of an almost desperate hope. It must be a lonely existence, being a survivor of an intelligent species that was almost completely gone. He probably hung around this island exclusively, singing sad songs to no one.

Damn him. Mako huffed and said, “Visit.”


End file.
